


Twin gravy

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha kon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena and Lysander Luthor, Omega Lex, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Happy thanksgiving... does the day really start at 5:30 in the morning? Children need controlling





	Twin gravy

Wake up in the morning happy for a new day? More like wake up four hours after he had just crashed into his bed because kids did not respect morning hours or the people who had real responsibilities. Something soft poked his side and Kon sighed into his pillow. It had been a long day and an even longer night. He had finally made it back to the penthouse and he had fallen asleep right away.

Now he was back up, with every poke and every single tickle to his side he was being disturbed to a level that he doubted he would fall back asleep easily. It was unfair. He rolled over enough on his pillow in time to see red curls fall into view. “Wake up!”

“Lysander.” Kon groaned into his pillow. “The sun hasn’t even risen yet. What’s the rush?” He laughed softly. Except, he knew exactly what had his little brother so excited. It was why he had stumbled back to the penthouse so late. Why he had fought so hard so he could make it back home in time, so he could be here.

“It’s thanksgiving!” Lysander sat on Kon’s back before his hands began a drumming rhythm on his shoulder blades. They did not really hurt. At least it did not hurt that much. Yet, in a few more years they would definitely hurt a lot.

“Hours and hours before Thanksgiving lunch.” Kon pointed out as he snuggled back into his pillow. “A long time, enough time for me to catch a few more Zs.” He teased his little brother. That got a growl from his throat before he tried to bite Kon. “Not the neck.” Kon groaned. “My weakness.”

“You’re an Alpha I can’t hurt you.” Lysander pouted. “And get up! Daddy has a whole list of things he wants to do! You’re home for once!”

“I was here last year.” Kon protested.

“Late!” He got whacked on the side with… cardboard?” Kon rolled over again to find himself face to face with his baby sister. She had a menu in his hand and he was pretty sure he recognized his father’s expensive papers on the inside. “You got home late last year!”

Last year had been the warlord right? Or had it been the turtle people? No that was last Christmas. It had been a hell show that was what it had been. Kon found himself wincing thinking about it. He had gotten back in time for dinner to start but the twins… they had not been pleased. Seeing the battle on national television had not helped matters either.

Seriously. He was going to stop helping reporters sooner or later. They only showed his bad sides to the world. His siblings did not like him getting batted through buildings and thrown about. His Dad either. Speaking of which-

Kon glanced at his bedside table and at his clock before he groaned. He knew it was early it was way too early. His body did not even want to think about food. He did not want to think about food, he wanted to sleep!

But the twins were here and it was not as if they had it easy. To the public, their father were unknown. To the public. Kon and Lex were all they had. The real truth was a little more complicated.

Kon sighed low before he rolled over. He sent the menu flying before he gathered his sibling in his arms and hugged them tightly. They squealed and batted at him as he lay on his back. He loved them; he would have loved them is they were half siblings. He would have loved them if they were not blood related at all. But they were full siblings and the world could not afford to know that yet. Or ever.

X

“So what’s on the menu?” Kon asked as he eyed his clothes. Lex hated Gucci, it was a miracle he still had any left in his closet. Still they were home. He was not going to wear a suit just because. He was not that sort of Luthor. Not yet at least. He grinned to himself before he pulled out a shirt with cuffs and a fur collar. Slacks because he could try he just did not want to. “Lys?”

“A side of curry. “ Lysander sounded amused. “You know how we feel about curry Kon.”

Yes he did. Kon splashed his face before he dried it. He knew how his siblings got obsessed about things. The strange thing about this phase, the curry phase as he was currently calling it. The weird thing about this phase was that eight months in it was still going strong. That was unheard of.

Usually the twins found something, got fixated on it. Played it out, figured it out and moved on. For the last eight months he and Lex had been waiting for them to get bored of curry. So far not a single chance. It was actually sort of baffling. More than a little confusing for everyone involved.

Kon had seen so many different curry dishes. He had no idea how many were left but he was certain that Lena and Lysander had gotten almost all of them covered. So far to his knowledge there were no repeats but he knew the twins had favourites. It was cute and a little terrifying.

Curry this curry that. They flew in chef after chef. They read cookbooks. They snacked and they ate more. Kon knew that Lex allowed it because the twins could not leave the Penthouse. It was just too dangerous right now. Maybe later, in a few years or when the twins could fight on their own. Or when their powers developed further.

Kon paused as he thought it over. No, maybe not even then. Just the thought of the League turning their eyes on his siblings. It was bad enough already. Keeping quiet about the whole Superman and Lex thing? It was not hard to keep quiet about it. Kon did not want to speak about it at all.

Superman… Kon gritted his teeth before he relaxed. He was Alpha. He was the older brother and he would protect his siblings from all dangers. He would make them happy whatever the cost. They were his family, the only one that Kon had.

X

“Okay but what is i-“ Kon glanced up at the change in the air. “Hey Dad.”

“Kon.” Lex had Lena in his arms as he approached the breakfast table. “Lysander.” He smiled. “Good morning to you both.”

“I thought you had stuff to do this morni-“ Kon stopped again when he caught the scent lingering on Lex. “Seriously?” He asked his father. “It had better be business.”

“Even I wouldn’t dally with the bat in such a manner.” Lex snorted as he sat Lena in her chair next to Lysander. “But it appears I get to work from home. A blessing.” He stated dryly. “Also after breakfast I’ll have a word with you Kon. About our eggnog guest.”

“There’s going to be Eggnog?” Kon demanded as he reached for the Menu that Lysander had brought to the table. “Why is the whole day planned out like a state-“ He paused before he put the menu down. “Who exactly is coming?” He kept his tone cool. “Dad?”

“Who indeed.” Lex murmured softly. “Lena, Lysander. Papa is supposed to visit later.”

“Papa.” Lysander said softly. “Alone?”

“Of course. Daddy would never let Papa bring guests. Especially ill-mannered guests.” Lena picked up her Curry bun with her fingers. “We can’t afford it.”

“Great. Clark.” Kon hissed. “Man I knew I should have brought back Kori’s wine.”

“We have god wine here.” Lex tsked. “Children appropriate wine. Heavens knows what that will do to you Kon. Batman was very nice in negotiations.”

“I don’t really care.” Kon shrugged. “But the thing is Dad.” He met Lex’s eyes. “I know you do so I try not to mind when I really do mind.” He said softly. “I mind a lot. He’s a dick.”

“He’s been paying for years Kon. Let him have his little holidays. It’s not as if he can change anything about Luthors being… Luthors.” Lex’s eyes moved to Lena. “While you disapprove. I’m still fond of him.”

“That makes one of us.” Kon mumbled before he poured himself a glass of juice. Lysander gave him a glance so he fixed his face. “Eggnog with Papa isn’t that bad. Just talk to him a lot right?” He forced a smile. He kept it by the force of his will.

Clark talked a lot but his weakness was and would always be Lex. Not Kon. Maybe Lois. Maybe Clark’s parents too but most of all it would be Lex. Kon loved his siblings but he would never get over his resentment of Clark. He doubted it.

When Kon had found something of his own. Someone that saw him and there was no Clark around. What did Clark do? Fall into rut, drag Lex into heat and then beg Lex to stay. His Dad did whatever he wanted but Kon had heard Clark beg.

That was why he would never let it go. Clark could have chosen anyone and he had chosen Lex. He had known Lex would not have turned him down. Not when he was dangling the thing Lex had wanted for years.

So Kon could not let it go. He did not think he ever could. He loved his siblings. He fretted over them. Spoilt them maybe a bit too much but he loved them. He felt a little less alone with them but Clark? Resentment would not leave his blood.

X

The twins were smart. Smarter than Kon that was for certain. They were barely seven but the way they spoke and the things they did. Already they were thinking of taking on the big prize. Their own father.

Lex was delighted. Kon knew he was. Lex wanted them to have fun and he wanted them to use their intelligence. But that did not mean he did not smack their fingers when they had gone off course. It resulted in a week of sulking before the twins teamed up again.

Lysander was great at tactics and code. Lena was a whiz at strategy and the sciences. The best part about his twin siblings were that they could work together as a unit at a point where they did not even need to speak sometimes. It was fascinating and cute.

They were little kittens rolling around now. Kon said that even with Lena’s labs a floor under them and Lysander’s various rooms filled with parts, machines and who knew what else.

They were kittens now but they would take over from Lex. Kon had to muffle a smile because he knew his siblings. They would take over from Lex any time now. The moment they grew old enough they would take over and he was waiting for that. He wanted to see that.

They were way too smart, their potential sounded endless already. He was protecting them every single way he could. They were already quick, already fast in mind and in some ways body.

His small alpha siblings were going to fuck up the world when they got started fully. Kon was anticipating it. He was looking forward to it. They were so precious. They would change the world; they would save the world. They had already saved Lex.

They had saved Lex just by existing. There was nothing in the world that his siblings could not do and if there was something too heavy or too complicated for them to deal with. Kon poured himself another glass and closed his eyes. If there was something they could not handle, he would handle it.

He was already pulling people together so that when his siblings needed him, he would be there. Their big brother would always catch them. He would always support them. That was what the Luthor family did.

X

“Ah.” Kon winced as he opened the door. Clark froze where he stood in the playroom Lena and Lysander asleep on his lap. “You’re still here.”

“Kon.” Clark swallowed a he shifted about. He looked uncomfortable at having to see Kon, that made two of them. “I didn’t, they said you flew off.” Clark said awkwardly. “I thought I- I should have checked for myself.”

“I was going to read them a story.” Kon shrugged before he closed the door. He looked at Clark for a long while. No Superman clothes. That was good. Hope would have fried him if he had dared. No reporter clothes either, normal. Neat too a little expensive so either Lois had input or Lex did. “How’s Lois?” Kon probed as he sat on the playroom floor. “You planning to settle down yet?”

“Still too busy, hands too full.” Clark muttered awkwardly. “And between Ma and Pa and well work… time gets away.”

“Yeah it does.” Kon nodded. “So they were happy to see you.” He nodded at his sibling sprawled across Clark’s lap. Their little hands were buried in Clark’s blue shirt. Clinging to him.

“I miss them too; I’m so happy Lex and I were able to clear this space.” Clark was gentle when he stroked their heads, gently moved the soft red curls on their heads. “So beautiful. I want to take pictures.” Clark smiled. “But that isn’t wise is it?”

Only if Clark wanted Lois and Chloe killed. Kon folded his arms. “No it isn’t wise. Lock down means just that Clark. Lock down no information or pictures. Only what we give out goes. Only us. Us and no one else.”

“Uh-“ Clark cleared his throat. “Ma and Pa really miss you. You ever think about… I know Ma watches you on TV a lot.”

“Then she and Gramps see that I’m fine with the Titans and Lex right?” Kon pointed out. “I put up with enough conflict at the Tower Clark. Not going to endure it at home.”

“Right.” Clark said softly. “Right. I’ve made a mess of things, haven’t I? with people? With you? But these. Them.” He said softly. “Can’t regret this, almost perfect. Lena, Lysander. Lex is so relaxed and happy-“

Just hearing Clark talk about Lex got on Kon’s nerves. He was not over it he had not forgiven Clark. He never would. He did not know the history but he knew enough. He had been there that night that Lex had gotten his memories back.

He had been the one to try to console Lex as Lex spat up everything he had eaten. As his father had raged and cried for the years he had suffered under Lionel that he had not been able to remember. He had been the one to hear the way Lex whispered Clark’s name when he fell asleep tears on his cheeks.

He had been the one there. He had been the one to wake Lex up and have his father cry and call him precious. ‘The only family I have.’ Lex had whispered. ‘The only thing I can love’

He had been the one there for that. He had put up with that. He had witnessed a lot of shit when Lex had gotten back his memories. The rampage that Lex had gone through. Selina had taken him in for a few days. Batman too without a word or judgement.

Lex’s scent had changed when he had gotten back his memories. Self defence against Alphas? The people that had fucked his father up the most had been Alphas. Lionel, Clark. The Kents. Lex’s friends. The people he worked with. The people he went to school with. Alpha, Alpha and more Alphas.

Then along came Clark. Then along came the one Alpha that Lex could not let go. First it was because of Kon. Then because of the memories. Then because Lex had wanted to walk away.

Kon loved his father, he loved Lex and he would do anything to protect him, do anything to give him the thing that would make him the happiest.

Kon cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling. “It’s enough you know? things are going to change soon. Lex… there’s someone else. There has been someone else for a while. You can just- we have to protect the twins but you know how Lex feels about children.”

“Child- there is someone else?” Clark spluttered. “Who?”

“If I knew there wouldn’t be a problem but Lex hides things.” Kon muttered. “You know how it is. It’s serious I know that. More serious than anyone else over the last few years. He’s been- his scent is changing.”

“Wait he’s planning to go into heat?” Clark blinked. “Seriously the twins.” Clark glanced down. “But-“

“I don’t know who it is but he’s happy. I’m guessing we will know sooner or later but there is someone. I can tell the signs. He might be strong. Dangerous. Most likely spoils him.” Kon admitted. “But there is someone else.”

“Goddamn it Lex…” Clark hissed as he ran his hand over his hair. “Serious? More kids I knew he always wanted more kids but…” He trailed off. “Lex.”

“It’s going to make him happy you know. stay out of it.” Kon glared at Clark. “He never poked his nose into what the hell you have with Lois.”

“Yeah I know. I’m grateful and all but it’s hard to think about Lex seriously settling down. It’s always been a whirlwind. If he’s keeping it secret.” Clark winced. “This might be more serious- If you don’t know who it is.” Clark swallowed. “Oh boy.” He looked sad. “I guess we all change and Lex’s changed the most out of everybody.”

“He’s still the person I met. He’s still my Dad.” Kon glared. “He never changed from that.”

“Well the love and the heart never changes just grows a few more layers. Adds some vines and thorns here or there.” Clark murmured. “The core never changes. It’s the layers that do.”

“Is this the wisdom you came to find?” Kon snorted. “In your old age.”

“Something like that. Something like that.” Clark said softly.

X

“You lied.” Lena had noodles and curry; she was getting splatters all over Kon. He had no idea why she insisted on sitting on his lap but it was cute. He looked down at her and she looked up. “Daddy isn’t dating anyone. He hasn’t been for the last two years.”

“I know.” Kon gently wiped away the sauced from her mouth. She could eat properly but when with him she liked to be a little slovenly. He liked it. “Call this a gift. Sometimes the things best for Dad aren’t things I approve of.”

“Because of Papa.” Lena looked solemn. “I don’t understand why Daddy didn’t just take Papa in the first place. It makes no sense. It’s so easy all he had to do was-“

“Papa has to be the one. If it isn’t Clark making the move then the whole thing is pointless. Pointless, fragile and doomed to failure.” He kissed to top of her soft head. “Once Daddy is happy nothing else matters.” He loved his father, he loved Lex a lot and he would protect him even from himself. he would make Lex happy even if what would make Lex the happiest was something that Kon did not like. Clark did not deserve Lex but Lex would never love anyone like he loved Clark. For now Clark would suffice. Kon could deal with for now. He kissed the top of his sister’s head again and laughed when she began to eat again. Clark on the side-lines was fine once Kon got to keep his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly dragging Clark just slightly lol lol. My focus was on the children and the newest Luthor I have brought into play.


End file.
